<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange how I fit into you by makesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734912">Strange how I fit into you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime'>makesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Episode Tag, Kissing, M/M, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Episode 181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The interior of the tent is dark but he makes out the mound of Wilde’s figure under the furs and blankets and smiles, watching his chest rise and fall, watching the quiet curve of his sleeping smile. It makes his chest unclench, the tension around his heart fading away now that he’s near the man again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange how I fit into you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a final look over his shoulder at Azu, Zolf steps away from the campfire and opens the flap of the tent that he’d left Wilde in a few hours earlier. It’s still dark out, the odd blue glow of the forest making him feel a bit queasy, unsteady on his feet. It’s a colour he’s learnt not to trust, it’s a colour that he’s learnt to <em>fear</em> seeing, under Wilde’s skin, under his.</p>
<p>The interior of the tent is dark but he makes out the mound of Wilde’s figure under the furs and blankets and smiles, watching his chest rise and fall, watching the quiet curve of his sleeping smile. It makes his chest unclench, the tension around his heart fading away now that he’s near the man again.</p>
<p>He does his best to quietly move across to curl up beside Wilde, but metal legs and cold weather are not good bedfellows. He curses at a simulated cramp in his right calf, freezing when he hears a snuffling breath come from further into the tent.</p>
<p>“Is it my turn?”</p>
<p>Wilde’s sleepy voice isn’t something that he was really planning on having to deal with any time soon, and it hits him with a curious sort of warmth that he can’t seem to settle on the intent of.</p>
<p>“No, no.” He says, quickly moving the rest of the way and curling himself under the furs a careful distance away from Wilde. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>Wilde gives him such a sleepy, confused look that he can’t help but smile too. “It’s no bother. I’ll never be upset to see you, Zolf.”</p>
<p>Zolf watches quietly as Wilde’s eyes fall closed again. He thinks he could watch the man like this for hours. Comfortable. Restful. <em>Alive</em>. It speaks volumes to their gained comfort with each other over the years that Oscar can immediately fall back into an approximated slumber again in his presence.</p>
<p>Zolf is more than aware that he should be sleeping, given what awaits them the following day, but he’s filled with a hundred urges instead. To stroke a gentle finger over Wilde’s remarkably unlined cheek. To swipe the tangled tresses of the man’s hair behind his ear. To lean in and press a gentle kiss over the plush curve of his lips.</p>
<p>“I can hear you staring.” Wilde says without opening his eyes, lips pursed to hide a smile.</p>
<p>Zolf frowns, even though Wilde can’t see it. “That makes no fucking sense.”</p>
<p>He does adore the sound of the man’s laugh. It’s rare enough that each little burst of it is something he treasures as a precious gift. To inspire it feels even better. An achievement to be tucked away in the back of his mind and pulled out in times of hardship.</p>
<p>“Forgive me.” Wilde says, reaching out beneath the covers and catching up Zolf’s hands. “I’m very tired and not at my best and <em>gods</em> your hands are cold.”</p>
<p>Zolf goes to say something, but Wilde brings Zolf’s hands up to his mouth and presses a kiss to the palm of each and suddenly sense is elsewhere. Zolf watches, aware that Wilde cannot see more than a few inches in front of him, while darkvision grants Zolf perfect clarity of the flutter of his newly-white eyelashes against his cheeks and the give of his lips as he purses them to blow warm air over Zolf’s chilled hands.</p>
<p>“You know they make gloves for this very purpose?”</p>
<p>Zolf smiles. “You’re not making me want to use ‘em.”</p>
<p>Oscar hums and he feels the vibration of it against his fingertips. Without speaking, Oscar opens his eyes and leans in, pressing a kiss to the tip of his pointer finger. With a small huff of breath, Wilde parts his lips and sucks a bit at the pad of Zolf’s finger with a quiet groan.</p>
<p>Zolf tuts, pulling his hand away and shaking it to rid his skin of the incessant tingles, glad that Wilde can’t see the blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Apologies if I overstepped.” He says very quietly, sliding a palm under his cheek and peering at Zolf in the darkness, eyes straining to make out something.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Zolf shifts closer, feeling their legs bump together under the furs. “No, of course not. You’d know if you did.” He hates how easily Wilde gets all blank like this, had thought that perhaps it might be a thing of the past since bringing him back.</p>
<p>Without thinking, he reaches out the hand he’d tugged away, cups Wilde’s cheek and lets his fingers slide to cup the back of the man’s jaw. He pulls, watching the lovely way Wilde’s eyes get all wide and intrigued and then closes his own, humming when his lips brush against Wilde’s.</p>
<p>It’s not that much of a kiss, not really compared to Oscar’s mouth around his finger, but it sets a flare of warmth through him that successfully chases any of the chill of the outside out of him.</p>
<p>When he pulls back, Oscar’s got his lip caught between his teeth and it makes Zolf feel shivery and shaky to see that he’s managed to affect the man so much. He grins to himself, swallowing down the anxiety that’s plagued him over this, the uncertainty that’s settled around his shoulders like an uncomfortable shroud since Wilde woke up.</p>
<p>“Was that okay?”</p>
<p>He really is beautiful when he smiles, all broad and full of a simple thrill. “Very much.”</p>
<p>Wilde leans in this time and Zolf goes willingly, feeling Wilde’s arm come around him and drag him closer. It’s almost comical how quickly he feels <em>too</em> warm, lost in the embrace of this man who he feels so much for, so much without even being able to put a finger on what it really means.</p>
<p>“We’re supposed to be sleeping.” Oscar says when he breaks for air, his lips and cheeks flush with blood.</p>
<p>Zolf smiles, nudging his nose against Wilde’s. “Stop kissing me then.”</p>
<p>“No.” Oscar says, firm and smug, and kisses him again.</p>
<p>Zolf is shivering with too much energy by the time Oscar hums and settles back, giving them both a little space to breathe. He pauses, then pushes in again, this time to curl himself into the warmth of Oscar’s chest. He hears a steady <em>thud-thud </em>under his ear and smiles. This is good. This is everything that they’ve been building towards.</p>
<p>“Zolf…” Oscar says into the top of his head, tender and soft and sleepy.</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot that we haven’t talked about. And I worry about that working against us tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Zolf replies. “But I think we’ve both got a lot more trauma than whatever still exists between us now and that can’t be gone through in one night.”</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silence, then a quietly huffed laugh. “What a jolly thought before sleep, dearest.”</p>
<p>Zolf rolls his eyes even if Oscar can’t see it, reaching to hook his arm around Oscar’s back more firmly. “Stick close to me tomorrow. We’ll be fine if we’re together.”</p>
<p>He feels a clumsy kiss pressed to his hairline, tingling on his forehead as Oscar holds him just a little tighter.</p>
<p>“If nothing else, I know that to be true.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>